My fate
by Seira Schiffer
Summary: "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. Tak perlu terburu-buru. Jangan membuat dirimu tak nyaman di sisiku, Hinata. Karena mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kau harus dan akan selalu bersamaku." 《Remake Silent Romance》


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My Fate © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Kuroko Tetsuya x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Cinta kita akan menyatu sampai tua**_

 _ **Dan itu akan selalu ada selamanya**_

.

RnR

.

Terangnya cahaya rembulan menerobos masuk melalui jendela sebuah kamar bergaya maskulin. Sebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna biru laut. Dengan peletakan perabot yang sedemikan rupa rapinya, menjadikan kamar itu terlihat sederhana namun elegan dalam saat bersamaan.

Cahaya lampu berwarna putih terang itu memperlihatkan dengan jelas bagaimana sesosok gadis bersurai indigo menahan rasa gugup yang tengah melandanya. Gadis itu duduk di tepi ranjang berwarna putih bersih itu dengan tangan yang saling meremas di atas pahanya. Wajahnya menunduk. Iris lavendernya terlihat kosong seolah sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

DEG DEG DEG

Detak jantungnya begitu keras. Hingga gadis itu yakin bahwa dengan begini orang-orang bisa saja mendengar suaranya. Seolah jantungnya itu meronta ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya.

Sementara itu, tanpa gadis itu sadari _handle_ pintu mulai bergerak turun.

CKLEK

Derit pintu yang terbuka tak juga membuat gadis bermanik lavender itu teralihkan dari lamunannya. Bahkan saat sosok asing itu mulai mengunci pintu dan melepas jas berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi membuatnya kepanasanpun tak mendapatkan perhatian sang gadis.

Sosok asing itu berhenti sejenak setelah merasakan bahwa gadis yang berada seruangan dengannya tak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Gadis itu hanya duduk sambil menatap lantai.

 _'Apakah lantai itu lebih menarik daripada aku?'_ Batinnya lalu terkekeh. Tak menyangka bahwa lantai kamarnya membuat dirinya sampai terabaikan. Bahkan di malam pertamanya ini.

Pemuda itu lalu meletakkan jas di sebuah sofa di dekat pintu. Dua kancing teratas kemeja biru mudanya dia buka. Walau di kamar ini terpasang AC, entah mengapa dirinya masih merasakan hawa panas.

Pemilik iris lavender itu bergumam tak jelas dalam setiap detik lamunannya. Entah apa yang dia ucapkan. Seolah gadis itu mengatakan dengan bahasa asing yang tak diketahui.

Sedangkan si pemuda lebih tertarik untuk mengambil kesempatan untuk mengamati keindahan ciptaan Kamisama di hadapannya.

Rambut yang selalu membuatnya bingung akan warnanya. Apakah biru tua atau ungu? Atau mungkin gadis itu mewarnainya?

Argh. Dia sama sekali tak mau memikirkanya. Entah itu diwarnai atau tidak, rambut panjang itu sukses membuat wajah sang gadis yang berwarna putih tampak kontras.

Dengan mata sewarna bulan purnama membuat siapapun yang menatapnya akan tenggelam ke dalamnya. Menyelam ke dasarnya untuk mengetahui apa yang membuat mata itu sangat menawan.

Mata biru sang pemuda terus bergulir mengamati inchi demi inchi gadis yang duduk di ranjangnya. Di dalam kamarnya. Tempat yang mana tak akan dia ijinkan siapapun untuk memasukinya. Bahkan cahayanya sendiri-Taiga dan Daiki-tidak boleh memasuki ruang pribadinya tersebut. Bahkan dia hampir menggunakan jurus andalannya saat makhluk berkulit eksotis itu memaksa masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mungkin Daiki hanya penasaran kenapa bayangannya tak mau mengijinkan siapapun untuk masuk.

Walau sebenarnya tak ada apapun di dalam kamarnya.

Hanya saja, Tetsuya tidak mau kamarnya memiliki aroma selain aromanya. Mint dan beberapa aroma vanilla.

Dirinya lebih suka hanya aromanya yang ada di sini. Tapi... pemikiran itu hanya bertahan sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sebelum kedua orangtuanya ingin dirinya menikah dengan anak dari sang sahabat.

Tetsuya kembali teringat saat dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata. Istrinya.

Saat itu keduanya hanya terdiam. Tak tahu ingin mengatakan apa. Mungkin karena keduanya adalah tipe pendiam. Jadi, mereka tak terbiasa untuk memulai pembicaraan. Bagi mereka yang lebih suka mendengarkan, mereka sering memberi respon dengan anggukan dan gelengan.

Dan akhirnya, pertemuan pertama merekapun berakhir dengan saling mendiamkan selama 2 jam penuh. Hingga kedua orangtua mereka yang duduk tak jauh dari keduanya merasa jengah dengan kekakuan anak masing-masing.

 _'Ya. Saat-saat yang menyenangkan.'_ Desah Tetsuya sembari mengulas senyum kecil.

Dan sekarang dirinya yakin bahwa Hinata pasti sedang dilanda kegugupan. Lihat saja tangan yang saling bertautan itu tak sadar bahwa gaun yang dia kenakan menjadi kusut. Jangan lupakan dengan keringat dingin yang mulai terlihat di dahi Hinata.

Sungguh, jika Tetsuya tak mengingat bahwa ini malam pertama mereka pasti dirinya sudah tertawa keras. Namun, tentu dirinya tak sejahat itu untuk mempermalukan sang istri di malam perdana mereka.

Walaupun begitu Tetsuya sadar jika pernikahan mereka ini merupakan perjodohan dari kedua orangtuanya yang sangat menginginkan untuk mempererat hubungan mereka dengan kedua orangtua Hinata. Hingga munculah ide untuk menikahkan putra-putri mereka agar impian itu terwujud.

Mungkin sebagian orang akan berpikir bahwa pernikahan atas perjodohan mengakibatkan rasa canggung dalam pada kekakuan dalam pernikahan mereka. Dan kemungkinan lainnya, butuh waktu lama untuk saling memahami satu dengan yang lain. Sehingga keduanya bisa menjalankan pernikahan dengan baik.

Demi Kamisama. Tetsuya menyadari kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu. Bahkan untuk kemungkinan terburukpun sudah ia perkirakan.

Mereka dijodohkan. Tepat sekali.

Mereka tidak saling mengenal. Tetsuya memastikan itu benar.

Hinata mungkin belum memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Tetsuya juga tahu.

Lalu kenapa?

Haruskah kehidupan pernikahan mereka sekaku pemikiran orang-orang? TIDAK.

Setelah mendengar alasan mengapa Hinata bersedia dijodohkan dengannya. Saat itu juga, Tetsuya bersedia mengabdikan dirinya untuk kebahagian Hinata. Istrinya. Gadis yang nantinya akan mengandung keturunannya.

 _"Kau masih bisa membatalkannya."_

 _"Apakah dengan begitu bisa membuat orangtuaku bahagia?"_

 _"Ini hidupmu. Tak ada yang boleh mengaturmu. Apalagi tentang pernikahanmu."_

Saat itu Tetsuya bisa melihat bagaimana mata besar milik Hinata menatapnya teduh. Semacam tatapan yang menyalurkan rasa hangat dan nyaman dalam aliran darah setiap orang yang dipandang.

Dan selanjutnya, tanpa diprediksi oleh mantan pemain bayangan GoM, Hinata mengulas senyum lembut. Matanya kemudian berpaling menatap hal lain.

Saat itu Tetsuya bisa merasakan kecewa di detak jantungnya. Dia tidak suka saat Hinata tak lagi memakukan pandangan pada dirinya.

Namun rasa kecewa itu tak berlanjut lama. Ketika jawaban Hinata meluncur mulus ke telinganya.

 _"Aku memang tak pernah membayangkan pernikahanku berakhir pada perjodohan. Walaupun begitu, karena kedua orangtuaku lah aku bisa seperti ini. Dan selama kehidupanku, hal yang mereka prioritaskan adalah kebaikanku. Maka dari itu, aku menerimamu sebagai suamiku. Meski bukan karena kau orang yang kucintai, tapi karena kau adalah pilihan mereka."_

 _"Kau adalah pria yang mereka percaya untuk menggantikan mereka dalam menjagaku. Karena itulah... aku menerimamu, Kuroko-san."_

Demi Kamisama, saat itu Tetsuya ingin berlutut di hadapan Hinata dan bersumpah bahwa kepercayaan yang diberikan kedua orangtua Hinata padanya akan dijaganya dengan baik.

Dia memang belum tahu apa itu jauh cinta. Apa itu mencintai. Dan bagaimana rasanya.

Selama ini dia hanya mendengar hal-hal seperti itu dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan belum sekalipun merasakannya pada orang lain. Hingga akhirnya perkataan Hinata menjungkir-balikkan perasaannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Tetsuya bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdetak berkali-lipat lebih cepat saat mendengar suara Hinata. Bagaimana rasanya ratusan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Bahkan bagaimana dirinya merasa begitu bahagia dengan senyum kecil Hinata.

YA.

Tetsuya jatuh cinta.

Dia jatuh cinta pada istrinya.

Dan berjanji akan membuat Hinata merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

Membuat Hinata jatuh cinta padanya. Secepatnya.

Setelah keluar dari lamunannya, Tetsuya melangkah mendekat pada Hinata. Masih memperhatikan kegugupan Hinata yang begitu jelas. Sebuah senyum geli dia tprehkan di wajah tampannya.

Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang menjadi alasan kegugupan Hinata. Dan alasan itulah yang membuatnya harus menahan tawa untuk menjaga harga diri Hinata. Lagipula Tetsuya tak mau malam pertama mereka berakhir dengan wajah sebal Hinata.

Makanya, dengan hati-hati Tetsuya mengambil tempat di samping Hinata. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan jarak kurang dari 20 cm. Yang mana dia bisa menrasakan aura tubuh Hinata di kulitnya. Terlebih aroma lavender yang memabukkan milik Hinata.

"Hime." Panggil Tetsuya dengan suara serak dan dalam. Perlahan tapi pasti tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu Hinata. Lalu membawanya hingga membuat kedua manik berbeda warna itu saling bertabrakan.

Dan saat itulah Hinata bisa keluar dari lamunannya. Dan untuk sesaat dia terpukau akan keindahan manik biru milik Tetsuya. Warnanya begitu cerah. Seperti langit di musim panas.

Tetsuya yang menyadari Hinata terpesona pada dirinya kembali mengayunkan satu tangannya untuk membelai sisi wajah Hinata.

Jari telunjuknya membelai lembut rambut panjang Hinata. Menelusuri bentuk poni Hinata hingga menyentuh anak rambut yang berada di sisi telinga istrinya. Yang mana langsung menghantarkan sengatan listrik bagi Hinata.

DEG DEG DEG

Detak jantung Hinata dan Tetsuya berdetak hampir sama kecangnya. Seolah jantung mereka berencana mendobrak keluar dari rongga dada mereka.

"Hime." Panggil Tetsuya untuk kedua kalinya.

Hinata tak menyahut. Dia ingin merasakan sentuhan lembut dan memabukkan Tetsuya pada kulit wajahnya. Sentuhan yang bisa membangkitkan getaran aneh ke setiap pembuluh darahnya.

Matanya ikut terpejam. Membuat kulitnya bisa lebih sensitif pada belaian Tetsuya.

Sementara itu Tetsuya sejak tadi masih mengamati perubahan ekspresi Hinata. Dia ingin melihat apakah Hinata nyaman terhadap sentuhannya atau tidak. Dan sesuai harapannya. Hinata sepertinya hanyut dalam setiap sentuhan pada kulitnya.

"Apakah kau takut Hime?" Bisik Tetsuya tepat di telinga Hinata.

Sshhh

Hinata menggigil sebentar. Tetsuya sengaja meniup dan mencium daun telinganya dengan bibir dinginnya. Tak sampai di sana, seolah tak cukup menggoda Hinata Tetsuya mulai menjalankan bibirnya ke pipi Hinata.

GREB

Kedua tangan Hinata yang mulanya saling meremas mulai berpindah tempat. Tangan mungil itu beralih ke kemeja depan Tetsuya. Mencengkeram erat kain berwarna biru. Cengkramannya begitu erat seolah menghantarkan rasa gugupnya.

"T-Tetsuya-kun.." Gumam Hinata susah payah. Suaranya seolah tercekat di tenggorokan saat merasakan bibir Tetsuya menyentuh kelopak mata kanannya.

"Hmm? Ada apa Hime?" Tanya Tetsuya tanpa menjauhkan bibirnya yang sudah berada di kulit pipi Hinata.

Hinata tak langsung membalas. Malahan dia menggeram saat bibir Tetsuya menjalar sampai ke tulang rahang bawahnya. Menelusuri bentuk dagunya.

Cengkramannya pada kemeja Tetsuya kembali menguat. Pun sama dengan Tetsuya yang mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata.

Kedua tangannya sudah berganti menahan tengkuk dan punggung Hinata. Menjaga istrinya agar terus dalam jarak yang dia inginkan.

Dalam jarak yang sangat dekat ini, baik Tetsuya dan Hinata bisa merasakan detakan jantung masing-masing.

Sampai ketika bibir Tetsuya mendarat pada bibirnya untuk kedua kalinya. Yang pertama saat mereka selesai mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan. Saat itu tubuh Hinata serasa membeku.

Dia belum siap.

Tapi ini sudah kewajibannya untuk melayani Tetsuya. Bagaimanapun juga Tetsuya adalah suaminya. Jika dia menginginkan ini, maka Hinata tak bisa menolak.

Walaupun kenyataannya dia belum siap.

Seiring berkecamuk berbagai hal di pikiran Hinata. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menutup matanya begitu erat. Bahkan cengkramannya begitu kuat terasa tepat di atas kulit dada Tetsuya yang terhalang kain.

 _'Manis.'_ Batin Tetsuya saat mendapati bagaimana reaksi Hinata atas perlakuannya.

Sejenak mata Tetsuya bergulir ke bawah. Tepat di mana tangan Hinata berada. Dan di sana Hinata melihat bagaimana buku-buku jari Hinata memutih karena saking kuatnya cengkraman itu.

Melihat ini, sepertinya Tetsuya sudah keterlaluan. Dia tak berpikir bahwa niatnya untuk menggoda Hinata bisa membuatnya hampir lepas kendali.

Well. Berada di sekitar Hinata memang membuat kontrolnya terlepas.

Tak tega melihat hal ini semakin lanjut, Tetsuya menatap wajah Hinata dengan rasa bersalah. Hingga kemudian Tetsuya mencium kedua mata Hinata sebelum mencium keningnya dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Hanya untuk menghantarkan rasa tenang pada Hinata yang mulai tampak gelisah.

Dan benar saja, Hinata mulai merasa tenang. Ketegangan otot-otot pada diri Hinata mulai rileks. Saat itulah Tetsuya mencuri kesempatan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Hinata. Berniat mengistirahatkan kepalanya di ceruk lehernya.

Meskipun deru napas Hinata masih terburu-buru, Tetsuya bisa merasakan tepat di setiap dekapannya ketegangan Hinata sedikit-demi sedikit meluruh.

Baguslah. Memang ini yang diinginkannya.

"Ayo tidur, Hime."

SET

Sontak tubuh Hinata kembali menegang. Mendengar perkataan Tetsuya seperti itu membuat otaknya berpikir negatif.

Apalagi saat dia melirik Tetsuya yang melepas seluruh kancing kemejanya. Lalu melemparnya ke arah sofa. Saat itu juga Hinata mengambil langkah berdiri dan menjauhi Tetsuya.

Membangun sebuah benteng pertahanan.

Sementara Tetsuya yang merasakan pergerakan dadakan dari Hinata mengernyit bingung. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu mendapati tatapan takut yang ditujukan Hinata untuknya.

Namun Tetsuya tak mau bertanya lebih. Ketika matanya menangkap gestur tubuh Hinata yang gemetar. Lebih-lebih bibir Hinata yang sejak tadi terbuka dan tertutup. Seakan bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Dan selama itu Tetsuya terus bersabar untuk mendengar isi pikiran yang tengah mengganggu sang istri. Juga menahan diri. Agar tak langsung menerjang Hinata dan melumat habis bibir sensual sang istri.

Kenapa?

Tetsuya terlihat mesum ya?

Memang ada yang salah. Toh Hinata istrinya. Mau berbuat apapun mereka juga sudah sah. Tak akan ada yang melarang.

"A-ano…" Terlihat Hinata sedang memainkan telunjuk di depan dada. Tanda bahwa dia sedang dilanda rasa gugup.

Bimbang menggelayuti hati dan pikiran Hinata. Akankah dia mengatakan alasan dari kelakuan absurd nya ini? Atau dia harus terus diam dan membiarkan Tetsuya berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya?

Tapi jika alasannya dia katakan. Apakah Tetsuya akan memahaminya? Apakah dia akan menerimanya? Atau jangan-jangan Tetsuya akan marah padanya? Mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah istri yang baik dan mungkin Tetsuya akan menceraikannya?

Tidak.

Astaga. Akan jadi apa dirinya jika sampai Tetsuya menceraikannya. Seluruh orang pasti akan mencemooh dirinya karena tak mau melayani Tetsuya yang notabene nya adalah suaminya sendiri di malam pertama mereka.

Sungguh, bukan itu yang diinginkan Hinata.

Hinata tahu kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri. Tapi sekali lagi, saat ini dia belum siap. Mungkin dia menerima Tetsuya sebagai teman hidupnya. Dan menerima pemuda itu saat mengganti marganya menjadi Kuroko.

Yang jelas mental Hinata belum siap. Dua hari yang diberikan orangtuanya tidaklah cukup. Apalagi mendengar cerita sahabat-sahabat yang sudah menikah tentang malam pertama mereka.

Arrgghhh

Hinata bisa gila jika seperti ini terus.

Oleh karena itu, Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Tetsuya. Tepat di iris biru langit itu. Seluruh perkataan yang disusunnya rapi sudah ada. Tinggal dia ucapkan. Namun saat menyadari apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, membuat Hinata kembali menunduk.

Bayangan atas kekecewaan Tetsuya memenuhi kepalanya. Walau dia belum merasakan apapun terhadap pemuda pendiam itu, tapi membayangkan rasa kecewa mampir di wajah suaminya. Hinata merasa sedik dan terpukul.

GREB

Tak tahan dengan kebimbangan Hinata yang memakan 15 menit membuat Tetsuya gemas sendiri. Jika dia tak ingat posisi Hinata mungkin Tetsuya benar-benar akan menghabisi gadis di hadapannya.

Tangan kokohnya mencengkeram lembut lengan Hinata. Membawa gadisnya kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Katakan saja, Hime. Tak perlu takut." Ujar Tetsuya memberi dorongan mental pada Hinata.

Karena Tetsuya tahu apa yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran Hinata. Dia hanya tak ingin Hinata merasa bersalah. Memang benar jika Tetsuya menginginkan malam pertama mereka terjadi hari ini. Tapi, jika itu membuat Hinata tak nyaman maka Tetsuya maklum.

Masih dalam kemelut pikiran, Hinata menatap takut-takut terhadap iris menenangkan milik sang suami.

"Tetsuya-kun, sebenarnya a-aku…" Rona merah menguasai pipi Hinata bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimat.

"Katakan, Hime."

"A-aku belum siap." Dengan satu tarikan napas Hinata berhasil merampungkan perkataannya. Meski awalnya harus ada kegugupan. Karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Dia terlalu gugup untuk mengatakan hal sevulgar itu.

"Gomenasai. Kau boleh memarahiku, Tetsuya-kun. Karena aku belum bisa menjalankan kewajibanku. Sebagai istrimu." Lirih Hinata takit-takut.

Walau bagaimanapun mereka masih bisa dikatakan orang asing meskipun status mereka adalah suami-istri. Selain karena mereka baru bertemu tiga hari termasuk hari ini, yang pasti alasan pernikahan mereka bisa membuat Tetsuya marah kepadanya.

TIK TIK TIK

Detakan jam memenuhi kamar Tetsuya. Tetsuya menatap terus wajah Hinata yang kembali menunduk setelah mengatakan hal tadi. Dia sebenarnya juga tahu hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi.

Ketidak siapan Hinata memang sudah dia prediksi. Tapi Tetsuya tak menyangka pengakuan Hinata tentang ketidaksiapannya membuatnya ingin tertawa.

Lihat saja wajah chubby Hinata yang sempurna bewarna merah. Rasa-rasanya dia tidak tahan untuk menciuminya.

 _'Manis sekali, istriku.'_

"Tak masalah, Hime." Salah satu tangannya membelai lembut pipi kanan Hinata Hingga berakhir ke dagu. Menariknya ke aras untuk kembali mempertemukan kedua iris mereka.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. Tak perlu terburu-buru. Jangan membuat dirimu tak nyaman di sisiku, Hinata. Karena mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kau harus dan akan selalu bersamaku." Jelas Tetsuya lalu mencium hidung bengir Hinata. Serta tak ketinggalan mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium kilat bibir Hinata.

Selepas itu, Tetsuya mengambil tempat di sebelah kiri ranjangnya. Merebahkan diri di sana sambil menghadap ke kanan. Tempat Hinata akan tidur nantinya.

PLUK PLUK

"Kau tak ingin tidur, Hime?" Tanya Tetsuya yang tak melihat pergerakan Hinata semenjak ciumannya tadi.

Di sisi lain, Hinata sendiri baru terbangun dari lamunannya saat Tetsuya menginterupsi. Gadis itu harus memaku dalam pikirannya bahwa ciuman Tetsuya berhasil mengambil detak jantungnya. Sentuhan pemuda itu selalu berhasil meningkatkan frekuensi detak jantungnya.

Pastinya dia akan melatih mentalnya untuk menghadapi tingkah Tetsuya yang mesra-mesra kedepannya. Apalagi teman-temannya pernah bilang bahwa pemuda yang baru saja menikah itu selalu ingin dimanja.

Benar sekali. Hinata harus menyiapkan mental jika Tetsuya minta 'dimanja'. Lagipula Kaasannya selalu bilang bahwa surga seorang istri itu ada di bawah telapak kaki suami. Jadi, Hinata memang harus membuat Tetsuya merasa nyaman, senang dan bahagia.

Hinata mengangguk patuh. Lalu dia merebahkan tubuh ke sisi kanan Tetsuya. Ingin hati membelakangi Tetsuya, namun kalah cepat oleh tangan Tetsuya yang menarik dirinya hingga punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Tetsuya.

Belum sempat protes Tetsuya kembali berkata, "Lekas tidur, Hime. Besok adalah hari tersibuk kita untuk mengurus hadiah pernikahan dari teman-teman kita."

Mendengar itu Hinata tak lagi memprotes. Karena apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya memang benar. Besok mereka harus membuka hadiah-hadiah dari sahabat mereka. Apalagi ada beberapa tamu undangan yang memberi mereka hadiah lebih dari satu. Yang mana itu berhasil membuat ruang keluarga Tetsuya menjadi tumpukan hadiah. Layaknya sebuah gunung.

Hah... padahal Hinata sudah mewanti-wanti mereka untuk tidak membawa hadiah. Memang mereka saja yang keras kepala tak mau mendengarnya.

"Tetsuya-kun." Panggil Hinata.

"Ya, Hime?" Gumam Tetsuya sembari memposisikan kedua tangannya agar terasa nyaman saat merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Hinata.

Kepala Tetsuya menyeruak di belakang leher Hinata alih-alih menumpukan keningnya di tengkuk Hinata. "Untuk?"

Hinata sedikit menggigil merasakan kulit Tetsuya di tengkuknya. Seperti sengatan listrik, sentuhan Tetsuya memberikan getar pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Berhasil menahan desisian karenanya, Hinata menjawab rasa penasaran Tetsuya. "Kesabaranmu atas sikap kekanakanku. Kukira kau akan marah."

"Aku tidak marah, Hime. Lagipula kau memang harus menyesuaikan diri terhadap keberadaanku." Sahut Tetsuya tenang. Memang sejak awal adalah kejahilannya untuk menggoda Hinata. Jadi, memang bukan salah Hinata jika gadis itu menganggap Tetsuya mengajaknya untuk menunaikan kewajibannya.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Atau kau mau kita kembali bermesraan seperti tadi?" Lanjut Tetsuya mengecup tengkuk Hinata. Menggigitnya sedikit hingga menimbulkan ruam merah. Sebuah Kissmark telah Tetsuya ciptakan di atas kulit putih Hinata.

Seringai puas terlukis di wajahnya. Akhirnya dia bisa memberikan kissmark pada Hinata. Tak masalah jika mereka belum bisa menuntaskan malam pertama mereka. Paling tidak dia sudah memberi tanda pada Hinata. Mengabarkan pada setiap orang yang mengetahui tanda itu berpikir bahwa Hinata sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Miliknya.

Jadi tak akan ada yang berani merebutnya.

Tidak akan pernah.

"O-o-oyasumi Tetsuya-kun." Tutur Hinata begitu lirih.

Tetsuya tahu bahwasanya Hinata benar-benar sedang merona hebat. Kegugupannya tidak akan bisa membodohi Tetsuya. Hal itu membuat Tetsuya bangga pada tindakannya. Setidaknya Hinata tak menolak perlakuannya.

"Hmm... Oyasumi, Hime."

 **OWARI**

.

Dedicated for my beloved reviewer

.

 **OMAKE**

.

"Apakah kau yakin kamar Tetsuya tidak kedap suara?" Haruka menatap Mirai dengan tatapan heran. Pasalnya sejak tadi dia tak mendapati suara apapun dari dalam.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kita tadi sudah memeriksanya?" Ujar Mirai melemparkan pertanyaan kepada sahabat bermata amethystnya.

"Tapi kenapa tak ada suara apapun?" Gumam Haruka kembali mendekatkan telinga pada pintu kamar Tetsuya.

Berusaha memfokuskan indra pendengarannya guna menangkap suara sekecil apapun dari dua muda-mudi di dalam sana.

Namun nihil.

Tak ada apapun yang ditangkap telinganya. Malahan dia mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

Pun sama dengan Mirai. Wanita berambut biru langit itu menatap kecewa ke arah lantai.

Kedua sahabat itu memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan sedih.

"Astaga. Hentikan saja ini. Mereka mungkin kelelahan dan tertidur." Tanggap Hiashi menghentikan drama dari dua wanita yang dia kenal.

"Lagipula kalian tidak ingat bagaimana lelahnya mereka menemani para tamu yang selalu mengajak mereka berbicara sejak tadi?" Sahut Hiroshi lelah.

Ternyata bukan hanya Hiashi saja yang lelah, Hiroshipun harus menahan lelah untuk menemani aksi nyeleneh sang istri yang terlalu penasaran bagaimana malam pertama anak mereka akan berlangsung.

Sayangnya, hasil penyelidikan sang istri tak sesuai harapan. Lihatlah wajah Mirai dan Haruka yang hampir menangis.

Hiashi dan Hiroshi menghela napas. Belum sempat mereka beristirahat. Tapi istri mereka malah menambahkan kerjaan untuk menenangkan mereka.

Kamisama.

Kapan mereka bisa membaringkan diri di kasur yang empuk?

"Jika kalian sedih karena perjodohan ini maka cepat hapuslah." Tutur Hiashi dengan suara rendah.

Dirinya tak mau anak-anak di dalam sana sampai mendengar suaranya. Mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya jika Hinata sampai melihatnya di sini. Hiashi tak mau Hinata menganggapnya pengintip. Maaf. Harga diri Hiashi masih terlalu tinggi untuk dijatuhkan karena sikap konyol sang istri.

Hiroshi menganggukan kepala. Setuju perkataan Hiashi. "Aku yakin mereka tak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti drama yang kalian tonton tiap hari."

"Tapi.. kami mau cucu." Gumam Haruka dan Mirai dengan wajah memelas mungkin.

HAAHH

Hiashi melirik Hiroshi. Seolah sepemikiran, Hiroshi membalas tatapan Hiashi dan mengangguk.

"Kalian pikirkan saja rencana untuk mendekatkan mereka." Ujar Hiroshi mendekati Mirai-sang istri.

"Daripada terus berprasangka buruk tentang hubungan mereka." Lanjut Hiashi mengikuti kelakuan Hiroshi.

Kedua wanita itu melempar pandangan bingung.

 _'Apa maksudnya?'_ Batin keduanya.

Hiashi dan Hiroshi mendekatkan mulut mereka ke telinga istri masing-masing.

"Bulan madu." Bisik keduanya.

Seakan melihat air terjun emas, mata Mirai dan Haruka bersinar terang. Secercah senyum terulas di bibir mereka.

Namun belum sempat mereka menyuarakan pendapat, suami mereka mengangkat dan membopong diri mereka ke arah kamar masing-masing. Hiroshi membawa Mirai ke kamar utama. Kamar mereka.

Sementara Hiashi membawa Haruka ke kamar tamu. Kamar sementara mereka di kediaman Kuroko.

Yah. Paling tidak mereka bisa membungkam keaktifan istri mereka untuk mendekatkan Tetsuya dan Hinata.

Bukannya mereka tidak suka dengan kedekatan putra-putri mereka. Hanya saja. Bukankah lebih baik jika kedekatan mereka berjalan seperti seharusnya? Bukan dibuat-buat.

Karena bagaimanapun. Campur tangan Kamisama lah yang 80% mempengaruhi takdir mereka. Sedangkan perjodohan ini hanyalah 10% karena campur tangan mereka. Dan 10% sisanya menjadi tugas Tetsuya dan Hinata untuk melakukan tugasnya.

Tugas untuk menjaga takdir yang diberi Kamisama pada mereka. Sebagai pasangan suami-istri.

 **OWARI**

Hello Minna.

Hisashiburi ne... *winks*

Seira lagi bingung sebenarnya. Tapi saat baca ulang yang Fate (KuroHina). Tibatiba Seira kepikiran untuk buat remake.

Dan jadilah ini. *tadaa*

Soalnya Seira ngerasa gimana gitu sama yang pertama. Makanya Seira coba buat cerita yang lain namun konflik utamanya masih sama.

Tapi tenang saja. Cerita yang lama nggak bakal dihapus kok. Karena bagaimanapun itu buatan Seira. Seira merasa sayang kalau dihapus. *hehehe*

Semoga saja kalian suka dengan ini. *bows*

Jangan lupa like, follow and review. Okay?

.

Seira Schiffer


End file.
